


Swing

by kaydeefalls



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-17
Updated: 2002-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He swings both ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing

"My girlfriend is coming down for a visit next week," Orli told them unexpectedly.

Elijah gaped at him. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Aren't you..."

Orli rolled his eyes. "Best of both worlds, mate. I swing both ways."

"Oh." And, because it suddenly seemed important, "So do I."

"More one way than the other," Dom smirked.

Elijah kicked him under the pub table. "Shut up. You don't swing at all."

"Nope," Dom said smugly. "I don't." To prove his point, he leaned over and kissed Billy.

Orli hooted. Billy managed to wink at him around the kiss.

Elijah swallowed and looked away.


End file.
